High voltage MOSFET devices are subject to parasitic bulk substrate currents which may result in a phenomenon called snap-back causing a junction breakdown at the voltage level substantially below the rated device breakdown when the gate is grounded.
The snap-back phenomenon is believed to be the result of substrate currents causing the source to become forward biased.